<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bernarey | What conversation by RunYouCleverDoctor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433030">Bernarey | What conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor'>RunYouCleverDoctor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernard 向Humphrey预约了一场假设性对话。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bernarey | What conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>意识流。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你坐着火车，那在蒸蒸日上的工业帝国里穿梭的铁皮车，在保养的极差的路上，从行政部回到市郊的家，启程，从终点到起点。</p><p>你拿着绣着自己名字的公文包，压低了礼帽，孑然环顾，满目茫然。身后月台的火车驶过，你呢子大衣里钻了一兜灰尘和风。好冷。你把公文包夹在腋下，向来只拿钢笔和日程表的手指抱团取暖。</p><p>每天被人踩踏的月台地面要么粘糊要么满是粗糙的沙砾。穿着灰色黑色相间布块的女士倚在车窗边低下头，短发轻轻颤抖。你站在带着酸臭和烟味的空气里想，这究竟是一个什么样的世界。</p><p>车内有一股烟草的气味，你有些想呕吐。但这和每一个大使馆里虚情假意的觥筹交错比起来又算得上什么，一个是被污染的河水，一个是肮脏的水源。你挤到一个没有人的、稍稍干净些的隔间里。路灯飞速倒退，火车轮与轨道的声音在你耳边涨潮。你明明记得公文包里还有几张要过目的文件，但你还是闭上了眼。</p><p>闭上眼的你看到了分裂的车顶，你是斯拉雪麦格吗？还是克法洛斯？但你只是你自己。你想起上学的时候，在日记本上给自己留下过一行字：勇敢就是一种保持。你曾认为你可以成为一个英雄，但你不是。每天你推着摞起的红盒子上山，然后再载一车形式主义的分泌物而返。甚至，你无法想象自己是幸福的。</p><p>你处于一片空虚中，不知哪里是更高的存在。鸢飞戾天，经纶事务。飞鸟和浮云一闪而过，涟漪依旧锋利，月光昏黄，不似高堂的水晶吊灯明亮，陡然寒彻。</p><p>你倦了。梦里来自古希腊的《理想国》让你明白区区理想的轻盈，那是利益的天平所不屑称量的。</p><p>你想要善，你乐意要它，只是要它本身，不期利益，无所谓回报。但你身处的泥淖，都在觊觎善的后果。</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>我拿着古典文学、诗歌与灯光，去铅灰色的海洋。我的眼镜已经锈蚀，一如我的目光。我记得很久以前有人告诉过我，我的眼睛让他想起兰波。通灵者、盗火者…那个浪漫到死的青年说自己“眼中一片海，我却不肯蓝”。真幸运，毕业以后我再也没和那人见过，不过就算再见，他也未必能认出我。细想来也离奇，因为我何尝有过什么“不肯”。</p><p>我只是把我的遮掩、谋划、限制和现实和理想、糊弄、不屑、不情愿、受命于人…凡此种种，诉诸纸笔，给以虚拟的语气和句子成分，同上万大英公民的福祉联系在一起，现实与历史，时间与空间，观念与意识都消融到语言实现的过程中，留下语言制造的迷幻。</p><p>时至今日我仍然记得十多年前，在学联重辩的现场，受邀前来的一名白厅公务员、古典文学毕业学长说过的字句。好一个效忠女王，好一个辅御前大臣左右、筑大英国泰民安。</p><p>我心中的火焰被点燃，后又被同一人熄灭。</p><p>而今我只想用不说的自由换得说“不”的自由。镜片闪烁，指着我该去的方向。</p><p>官僚主义的艺术和艺术的官僚主义都早已被人用滥，我再玩也玩不出什么新鲜。我感觉自己也没有形骸，没有分量，正在嘲弄与自嘲中随风消溶。</p><p>隔间的滑动门被拉开，另一个人坐到我对面随便哪个空位上。</p><p>我和他搭起了话。他原来是古典文学的教授。他说，文学于他是死前的挣扎。听说他补写完了阿尔贝加缪的遗作《第一个人》，尽管整个过程具他所言，荒诞且无意义。</p><p>“我像不像一个囚犯？”<br/>“一点不像。”<br/>“你说像什么？”<br/>“我不知道。大概像是从山洞里走出来的人。”<br/>“那么，就是个哲学家。”<br/>"疯子也不坏。"<br/>"疯子倒多半是明白人。"<br/>"那一本正经的才往往是糊涂虫。"</p><p>我看到他与我款式完全一致的公文包里，卷起的金融报和公文以无比真实的形式存在着，他看着我。</p><p>温切斯特、牛津郡、白厅…同样的宿命，且我们最终一定是一路人。</p><p>当身侧一片漆黑，只有天穹中央垂下一根纤细的蛛丝时，我曾想用意志违抗本能，刻意不去垂涎它。</p><p>“每个人的灵魂中，真的都有理性、激情和欲望吗？”他笑着问我。<br/>“圆球人才有吧。”我痴迷与车窗所反射着的他的眉眼，有一搭没一搭地回答他。</p><p>他摇着头笑了起来，嘴角的弧度纯真又世故。他睫毛颤动着着，顾左右而言他。<br/>“有那么一种善，我们的大臣要它。只是要它的后果，不是要它本身。”他突然说出一句十分合理疯话。<br/>愿世间的疯话都只是疯话。我无力思考，只知承接。</p><p>“…说起来这些事可都是苦差事，但是有利可得，我们爱它并不是为了它们本身…”学校时光里读的句子飞出羊皮卷。<br/>“一本书必须成为破开内心寒冰的利斧。”他说。</p><p>这本书叫什么？</p><p>快到了。对面的人扣起大衣的扣子，准备在黑索米尔下车。我习惯的看了看表。<br/>“…以及，所有风华正茂的青少年都能拨动爱孩子的人的心弦，是他觉得可爱。你觉得呢？”<br/>“我想我不会否认的。”我也把围巾围上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“伯纳，你在打岔。”<br/>“哦是的，大臣。”</p><p>“…一帮人被雇来生产过剩的粮食，一帮人被雇来销毁它们。你看着这些，难道不郁闷吗？”<br/>“Well，不会。我只是个公务员。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>